Hai Ojou-sama, whatever you say
by check187
Summary: "That's not fair" "It's your punishment" "It was a little prank" "and now you'll be serving the Hyuugas" "Ugh". What was Naruto going to do now? Serving The Hyuugas was not going to be an easy task, he knew that much and this little bundle of joy bossing him around wasn't helping.
1. The Consequences

**The consequences**

"I have to do what!?" Naruto Shouted.

"It's you're punishment for the stunt you pulled off on the Hyuugas. You're lucky Haishi agreed to this. He usually isn't this lenient. Now I don't want to hear any complains coming from you or the Hyuugas anymore for that matter. Putting a red shirt with the white loads from the entire Hyuuga clan laundry... just unbelievable," Tsunade said walking out of her own office.

Perplexed, Naruto couldn't believe what was happening. He had never heard of any thing like this before. This type of punishment was just stupid. How did the hokage even think of something like that.

"I have to be the Hyuugas' servant?...How-...wh-wha- I don't- this is just- I-I-I What the fuck?" Naruto stumbled on his words

* * *

**_Elsewhere..._**

"This turned out to be a satisfying punishment for the boy. I can't thank you enough Hokage-sama," Haishi said.

"Actually it was your daughter that gave me the idea," Tsunade said.

"What? Which of my daughters told you?" Haishi asked.

"The younger one. You should have seen how mad she was with her pink clothes on. She looked redicu-... Ahem! Yes well I must be on my way now Haishi, paper work and stuff. Being the Hokage isn't easy...bye!" Tsunade said as she shunshined away to her office leaving a slightly ticked Haishi behind.

* * *

_**With Tsunade and Naruto...**_

"Oh Naruto what are you still doing here?" Tsunade asked seeing Naruto standing completely confused.

"I-... oh wait that's right I'm still in a team. Hah! How am I supposed to be a ninja and a servant at the same time huh?" Naruto asked. His mind had been looking for a loop hole to get out of his predicament. His horrible, horrible predicament.

"You won't be doing any missions for a long while Naruto. As of now you'll be suspended until you've made up to the Hyuugas," Tsunade said.

"But that's not fair! It was just a little prank, C'mon Baa-chan, you can't be serious," Naruto whined.

"BAKA! I told you before I'm not that old, so you shouldn't be calling me that," Tsunade yelled as he popped him upside the head.

"Ow! What about my living arrangements? I mean do I still live in my house or do I gotta go live at the Hyuuga compound or something?" Naruto asked.

"That's Haishi's problem, go ask him. Now go, I need to do my work," Tsunade said as she grabbed a very large stack of papers that had apperently magically appeared out of no where. Seriously, what was up with all the field reports, mission reports, statement claims, and all this other shit in between that just wouldn't leave her alone.

"Uggh I need Sake," She said while Naruto left her room.

* * *

_**With Naruto...**_

_'If only I hadn't put that red shirt in their laundry...in _all_ of their laundry... for fuck sake,'_ Naruto thought. The Hyuugas were a no-nonsense kind of clan and he was an all-nonsense kind of guy. Pranks were his life and now he was going to have to serve tea and possibly do laundry... Oh wait this was a pranking gold mine. Think of all the possibilities had slightly cheered him up. He was going to need to buy laxatives, food coloring, some gum, chalk, spray cans, and a whole lot of feathers. Don't ask.

"Uggh Why me?" He groaned.

"What happened to you?" Kiba asked.

"Oh hey Kiba, I gotta be a butler for the Hyuuga clan. And all because of a little prank," Naruto complained to his friend.

"Hah! What did you do?" Kiba asked snickering. He just couldn't imagine Naruto wearing a tux, or a servants yukata or better yet a maid uniform. The very thought had made his snickering turn into a full blown laughter.

"Hey this is a very serious matter. All I did was make each and every single one of their clothes pink. Besides, some of them actually look better with pink on," Naruto said as he punched Kiba on the shoulder.

"Sorry bro, but I got to go. I got a mission to do so later," Kiba said running to the gates with Akamaru right behind him.

"Uggh missions, I think I'll miss you the most," Naruto said out loud to no one. The single statement of missions had made him forget about the bright side of his punishment (the pranks).

"So you're gonna be the Hyuugas' bitch huh Gaki? Oh man how the mighty have fallen," Anko Said playing with a dango stick.

"Anko-sensei~" Naruto whined. Slightly surprised that she was standing there and he didn't notice.

"Quit your bitchin, and take it like a man. Heheh," Anko said putting her arm around his neck.

"But its not fair, uggh the more I think about it, the more stupid it seems." Naruto said angrily.

"I guess this is gonna sting your pride too then. I got a mission too, later gaki (^3^)," She said as she shunshined away.

"Son of a bi-"

"Yosh! Naruto, what adventures do you plan on going on today?" Enter Rock Lee. He was jogging in place while he spoke to Naruto still wearing his infamous green attire.

"None. I have to serve the Hyuuga from now on," Naruto said as he started the hunch over.

"I don't understand," Lee said now doing jumping jacks while speaking to Naruto.

"Its my punishment for a tiny prank I may have caused. What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm doing a little training before I go on my mission," Lee stated.

"Aww man c'mon. It's been a slow month and suddenly now they start giving missions up the butt. For crying out loud," Naruto yelled.

"Ok see you, Naruto. I don't want to be late because if I am I promised my self I would do 500 push ups, and if I failed to do those, I would have to do 600 sit ups, and if I can't do those-

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Just go. I gotta go to the Hyuuga compound anyways," Naruto said as he watched Lee run away.

Naruto began walking to the Hyuuga compound. He needed to ask a few questions like who would he be reporting to? What clothes should he wear? Where was he going to sleep? Was he going to have to cook? And even some more questions that just suddenly popped into his brain.

And there it was, the Hyuuga compound. Everyone had pink clothes. He couldn't help but smile involuntarily. The strange and scary part was they were smirking right back at him. They knew something or maybe they were planning to get him back while he was serving them. And just like that, his smile faded. Things were looking bad for the blond hero.

"Aahh Uzumaki-san right this way if you please," A random Hyuuga said all too politely.

"Umm thanks," Naruto said.

"No, no. Its my pleasure," he responded as he began leading Naruto to Haishi's office. While he walked, he noticed more Hyuugas sitting and drinking tea or training. Some turned to look at him for a brief moment. Very few females smiled and the rest had an evil smirk with an equally evil glint in their eyes. The aura he was feeling was making him nauseous.

"Uzumaki-san. Uzumaki-san? Hello?" the Hyuuga said trying to catch Naruto's attention.

"Huh oh hey yeah what?" Naruto said.

"We're here. If you could step into the office, that would be swell," the Hyuuga said politely as he stood right outside the door while Naruto walked in.

"Swell? Who the hell says swell. Sounds weird, heheh kinda like peachy or fine and dandy heheh-"

"Uzumaki!" Haishi exclaimed.

"Wah! I mean y-yes sir?" Naruto asked being brought back from his thoughts. Fighting back the chuckle and the smile that threatened to appear, he looked at Haishi and saw the pink yukata that he was wearing. He would have to keep fighting his humor with all his might until the meeting was over because he thought Haishi looked hilarious.

"For the frivolous action you committed to my clan, the Hokage has issued a punishment that we both find agreeable," Haishi said.

"Um excuse me. I kinda wanna ask a few questions if that's all right with you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes of course. What are your questions?" Haishi responded.

"Do I have to wear like some kind of butler uniform or something?" he asked.

"You will be wearing the standard black yukata," Haishi responded.

"Aww really? Ok um will I have to cook?" Naruto asked.

"If the command is given, yes," Haishi responded.

"Oh Ok, Um where would I live? Well I mean if I'm gonna be spending the rest of my time here, then do I just come and set up camp over here, do you have a special room for me, or do I just stay at my home?" Naruto asked.

"You will be staying in a special room we've set up for you," Haishi stated.

"Oh Ok then," Naruto said.

"Fortunately for you, you will not be serving the entire clan.-"

"phew-"

"You will be serving my daughter Hanabi," Haishi said.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"What? (o.0)" Naruto said completely astonished.

"You will be serving my daughter Hanabi, now go. I have much work to do," Haishi said.

"Wait where's my room gonna be?" Naruto asked.

"Shiko please escort Uzumaki-san to his room," Haishi said. The Hyuuga that waited outside the door finally entered.

"So your name was Shiko, huh? You know its not polite to hide your name from someone when your meeting them," Naruto stated.

"This way Uzumaki-san," Shiko said ignoring the blond. (Totally made up name. I didn't do research on a meaning behind the name. People do that a lot and I feel like they over do it trying to look for the perfect name)

When Naruto left Haishi's office and followed Shiko, he noticed the aura didn't change, the smiles. smirks and glints were still there. Hanabi was Hinata's sister so she shouldn't be much different, right?

"You'll be staying right here, Next to Hanabi-sama's room," Shiko said.

"Thanks Shiko, your a really nice dude. We should hang out some time and meet my friends and stuff," Naruto said.

"I'm sorry Uzumaki-san, I don't play for your team. I like women," Shiko said bluntly as he left.

"Wh-what!? No! I wasn't tryin-. I was just being frien- um ...damnit he took it the wrong way," Naruto said.

"What are you blabbing about? Buffoon," Hanabi said irritated.

* * *

_**End...**_


	2. Laundry: Friend or Foe

**Check187: I'm glad to see people like this story. Hmmm... I can't really think of anything else to say so...**

**Anyways... on with the fic**

* * *

**Laundry: Friend or Foe?**

"_What are you blabbing about? Buffoon," Hanabi said irritated._

"Umm... what?" Naruto asked confused by the sudden statement. Besides who was she calling a buffoon?

"So you're going to be the new servant," Hanabi said.

"Yeah I am nice to meet you, Hanabi right? I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto greeted letting his slight annoyance wash away.

"I know who you are. My sister-...um never mind," Hanabi said. It was no secret that her sister had a crush on him, but she wasn't going to expose her own sister's dirty laundry to this buffoon.

_'Why would she like this guy? What's so special about him,'_ Hanabi thought as she looked him over.

"Um ok then, well I'm gonna go ahead and get settled could you go away?" Naruto asked.

"Excuse me?" Hanabi said rhetorically. She couldn't believe the blatant disrespect from such a commoner.

"Yeah no. You're excused, but that's a little confusing since you're the one who's supposed to be giving me orders and stuff heheh," Naruto said obliviously.

"I can't believe-. OK Listen here. You are going to address me properly with respect. Do I make myself clear," Hanabi said haughtily.

"Hai Ojou-sama," Naruto said sarcastically.

"Uggh!" She grunted as she left his room.

Naruto began taking off his clothes until Hanabi had walked back in.

"You can't disre- Eeep!" She exclaimed as she saw the blond's half naked form.

"KYyaaa I-I mean HEY! I'm changing!" Naruto said trying his best to cover himself. She quickly left with a blush adorning her face.

Naruto looked at his yukata and sighed. He had to put it on. It was his punishment so he put it on. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed his ninja headband. Was he gonna be needing that? Not really. He wasn't going to do any missions for a while and he was suspended. Feeling slightly ashamed, he took off his ninja headband. With nothing holding his hair up in spikes, his hair flopped down. He didn't really like it, but he didn't really hate it either.

"Are you done changing?" Hanabi asked.

"Yeah," Naruto responded. Hearing his response, Hanabi barged into the room.

"Good. I need you to do my laundry, clean my room, and make me tea," Hanabi listed as she left back into her room.

"Yeah, Sure thing. Of course. Anything you say _Ojou-sama,_" he said sarcastically after she left.

"What was that?" Hanabi asked from her room.

"Nothing!" Naruto yelled back.

Being the smart, cunning, awesome-est, awesome ninja...ex-ninja, bad ass that he was, he decided to make two shadow clones. All three had entered Hanabi's room expecting it to be as messy as his own house, but to his great surprise it was just mildly messy. He noticed Hanabi was reading a book.

"So where are you're clothes," one of the clones asked.

"They're in the hamper," Hanabi said snobbishly.

"Aaaalrighty then," the clone said rolling his eyes as he made his way towards the hamper. He grabbed the clothes and left.

"Hey go make the tea," Naruto instructed the clone.

"But I don't know how," the clone whispered.

"Oh that's right...crap, just figure something out," Naruto said making his clone leave. Being the number one unpredictable ninja...ex-ninja that he was he knew he wasn't going to let his clones stay in the same room with Hanabi. Who knows what kind of trouble they could cause with him not there to supervise them.

"What are you doing?" Hanabi asked looking over her book. She hadn't noticed until now, but Naruto looked very _different_. She had the decency to blush behind her book so that he wouldn't notice. She was starting to understand why her sister like him.

"Oh um... just cleaning your room," Naruto said picking up some stuff with a nervous smile.

"Hmph," She responded returning to her book. She wasn't really paying attention to what she was reading. The book was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment. She was trying to shake off the stupid image of the stupid baboon who had the nerve to give her attitude. That stupid dummy.

"Umm could you get off the bed?" Naruto asked. He was leaning over when he asked. Hanabi looked over to where she had heard his voice and was slightly startled when she noticed how close he was. Naruto was a little confused at the expression she made. She was very much like her sister. Were all Hyuugas this weird. Well at least she didn't faint.

Hanabi's only response was a nod as she got off the bed. Then a sudden realization reached her brain and she ran out of her room with her face red as a cherry.

"So weird," Naruto said as he did her bed.

With Naruto's clone...

The first thing Naruto's clone did was ask where he could do the laundry. Luckily he ran into Shiko. Shiko was kind enough to give him the tools and instruments to wash and clean clothes.

"You can clean clothes anywhere, but most people do their laundry in a secluded area," Shiko explained.

"Well yeah I get that, that's why I was asking," the clone stated.

"I do it in my backyard," Shiko said.

"Uhh ok then. Can I use your backyard?" the clone asked.

"No," Shiko said.

"What? Why not?" the clone asked.

"Because my family wouldn't like to see Hanabi-sama's laundry," Shiko said.

"And why's that?" the cloneasked.

"They were Hanabi-sama's servants before. Fortunately you were chosen before I could go next," Shiko said making the clone sweatdrop.

"Gee Your welcome," the clone said sarcastically.

"I have duties I must attend to. Farewell Naruto-san," Shiko said as he left.

Naruto had to find a good hiding spot so that no one would notice Hanabi's unmentionables. If people had seen them and then made fun of her, then he would feel guilty. She'd probably murder him, so there was that too. As he searched for a nice spot away from the eyes of a Hyuuga, he realized this was the Hyuuga compound. What was going to stop them from looking if they wanted? They could see through stuff so he decided any where would be fine, because it didn't really matter in the end.

"This looks like a good spot. As good a spot as any," he said as he set the tub on the floor and took some clothes out of the hamper. He grabbed the scrub and the cleaning products and tossed them into the tub. He filled the tub with water and began doing the laundry. As he finally reached the unmentionables, he felt something.

"There's a disturbance," the clone said feeling something evil behind him. Turning around he noticed Hanabi standing there panting with a furious glare directed towards him.

"You don't have to do those," She said as she snatched the underwear he had been holding.

"But you said to do the laun-"

"I know what I said. Now I'm saying that you don't have to do my u-u-underwear baka!" Hanabi exclaimed.

"But the laund-"

"I said no,"

"... Laund-"

"NO!"

"I-"

"Ah"

"But-"

"Shh!"

"uh-"

"Sit!" Hanabi commanded as she pointed at Naruto's clone with intensity. Strangely enough, he sat down like a dog. An action that Hanabi noticed and decided to switch her animal insult. After all, what else was Naruto other than another wild animal? This animal needed to be tamed and she wasn't going to let him do what he wanted. He was _her _servant and she would make sure that he would do well to remember that.

_'I feel so sorry for Shiko's family now. She is just a dic-...tator,' _the clone thought.

"Good. Now take the clean clothes back to my room after they're done drying," Hanabi said as she made her way to look for a female servant to wash her unmentionables. When she did find someone, she returned to her room. It was clean, neat, and ...sparkly? To the side was the original Naruto sitting on the floor pouring tea into a cup. His clone did the best he could to make tea before he was dispelled and his other clone had dispelled after folding Hanabi's clothes with the original Naruto.

"What's up," Naruto greeted.

"Uggh. that's not how you're supposed to greet me. Be more respectful," Hanabi complained while face-palming .

"Um... Welcome back Ojou-sama?" Naruto asked.

"Better," Hanabi said as she plopped on her bed. She was already tired. She wasn't supposed to feel tired. That's why she had a servant, but Naruto was making it so difficult for her. Is this what servants' felt all the time? On the bright side she was finally getting some peace on her bed.

"Hanabi!" Haishi shouted.

"Hai father," Hanabi said sitting up from her place on the bed while her father stepped into her room.

"It's time for your training. Get ready and don't be late," Haishi instructed stepping out of the room much to Hanabi's relief.

"SOoooo~ you gonna drink this tea?" Naruto asked from where he was sitting.

"Huh? Oh...No. Didn't you here my father? I have to get ready to train make sure the tea is still warm when I come back," Hanabi said as she waited for Naruto to get out of her room.

...

...

"What are you waiting for? Change me," Hanabi said. She had been used to servants changing her. So she took off everything but her underwear and her bra naturally. A blush had appeared on Naruto and this was one line he was not going to cross. Unfortunately, Hanabi had placed her fists on her hips while tapping her foot suggesting that she wasn't the patient type. Normally she would have been calm and collected but she had never met anyone like Naruto and he was getting on her nerves in more than one way.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about? I'm not gonna change you. Why can't you dress yourself?" Naruto sputtered. Why was she asking such an absurd request? He wasn't about to change a grown girl. That was just too embarrassing

"When there's a servant, a Hyuuga like me doesn't need to put her own clothes on," Hanabi said.

"You spoiled little bra-"

"I see, then no food for you," Hanabi said nonchalantly.

"Wh-what?" Naruto asked.

"If you don't change me, then you won't get any food," Hanabi stated.

"I could just hunt down my own food," Naruto said.

"No you can't. You can't leave the Hyuuga compound unless I say it's ok," Hanabi said with a hint of pride in her voice. She knew she had won the pointless argument, and as pointless as the argument was, it was still a win. Naruto had remembered when Tsunade said until the Hyuugas were satisfied he wasn't going to be a proper ninja.

"E-eto... Fine," Naruto had been defeated. So he nervously went and grabbed her clothes. Fortunately for him, she had the important essentials on, but that didn't stop the situation from being any less embarrassing. He blushed as he held out one of the pant legs. He didn't want to accidentally see her ... lady parts because if he did, experience told him he would end up in the hospital. Hanabi regretted her decision when Naruto had suddenly touched her rear end. She held in her surprised after noticing he didn't have his eyes open.

Once she had her pants on, he opened his eyes to grab her shirt. Hanabi extended her arms up and he did his best to slide the shirt on her. That is until her head was covered by the shirt and her chest was slightly exposed. He quickly shut his eyes and kept tugging on the shirt to go down.

"Puah," Hanabi let out a relieved sigh. She had finally gotten her head through the neck hole of her shirt.

"There. Happy?" Naruto asked rhetorically. He was annoyed.

"Hmph, I'll be back after my training," Hanabi said as she left the room.

"*Sigh* What am I gonna do now," He said to no one in particular.

"Ah, N-n-naruto-kun. Wh-what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Eh?"

* * *

**End. **

**Check187: Sooo I know a few people who are gonna hate me for stopping at that particular spot. Meh Idc (^3^)**

**If you have any suggestions you know how to let me know. **

**Until next time I guess... **

**...**

**...**

**This is so weird usually I think of something and begin rambling...huh not this time I guess. Peace V(T-T)**


	3. A Push in the Right Direction

**Check187: Oh man my brain is coming up with more stuff and now I got an idea with Naruto and Anko, but writing another story might prolong the other stories and one of them has over 400 followers. Wow so many pervs teehee (^-^) i mean that as respectful as it can sound.**

**Anways on with the fic...**

* * *

**A Push in the Right Direction.**

"_Ah N-n-naruto-kun. Wh-what are you doing here?" Hinata asked._

_"Eh,"_

'_What is Naruto-kun doing here? Why is he wearing that... servants...'_ Poor Hinata couldn't stop staring at the blond. She was beginning to sweat. Her body temperature was rising and she still couldn't stop staring. It was a miracle she hadn't fainted yet. Maybe it was her will to keep staring at Naruto that kept her from fainting or maybe she was finally breaking the habit.

*Thud*

Nah.

She fainted.

"Oh brother," Naruto said picking up the blushing Hyuuga. Naruto asked the random Hyuuga, who had stumbled upon them coincidentally, where Hinata's room was. He was beginning to form a visual map in his mind. Noticing different landmarks and branch families enjoying their time with each other. He noticed the names of the main house families and the names of the branch house families. There seemed to be some progress between the two. There had been less tension and hostility towards each other.

Once he reached Hinata's room, he tried to turn the knob only to find out that it was locked.

'_Great_,'

He couldn't just leave her there, but what if Hanabi's training ended early or had been canceled. She'd be pissed. And with all the rights reserved to her, he pretty much had to do what she said. Well that was obvious enough, he was a servant after all. Even if he wasn't a servant, he couldn't just leave her there. He began looking for help yet again. Naruto was a little surprised at the patience the Hyuuga showed him. He had pulled a prank that had ruined their trademark attire and they hadn't done anything to cause him trouble. At least not yet.

"Now what do I do?" Naruto asked out loud.

"EEP!" Hinata squeaked before she fainted again. She was beginning to wake up when she noticed Naruto carrying her. The way he was caring her and the simple touch was enough to make her happy and nervous at the same time. Something she couldn't take for more than a second.

"Hmm, I could always just kick the door down. Nnnoo then I'd have another problem. Well picking the lock is my only other option then I just hope no one misunderstands," He thought out loud.

Just as he was about to set her down, he heard the sound of metal rattling while it hit the floor. Looking over Hinata, Naruto noticed the keys on the floor.

"Yes!" Naruto said mentally pumping a fist in the air, an action he would have literally performed if he didn't have Hinata in his arms at the moment. He didn't care where the keys fell out of, but he hoped they were Hinata's. He set Hinata down on the floor and got the keys. He would try each and every one of those keys but not a single one had been the key to her room.

"UGGH! Why can't I catch a break?" Naruto yelled which caused Hinata to stir.

"Is there a reason why my daughter is on the floor?" this man's voice had sent a cold shiver up Naruto's spine causing him to freeze completely in fear. Not wanting to upset the father of Hinata, Naruto quickly turned around to face the man.

"Um well you see... What happened was... she kinda ...umm"

"EEP!" Hinata squealed as she fainted...again.

"Yeah that," Naruto pointed.

"I see," Haishi said in his usual monotone voice.

"I guess I'll leave her to you then. Hey wait aren't you training Hanabi?" Naruto asked.

"I left her in the capable hands of Neji," Haishi answered.

"Oh, Well have a nice day, I'm gonna go make some tee before Hanabi has another- um... never mind heh," Naruto said nervously.

"Right," Haishi stated as Naruto left.

'_Phew! That could have been ugly. I don't even wanna find out what he would have done if I had insulted his daughter,'_ Naruto thought walking peacefully or at least a little more relieved.

"HA!,...Again...HA!...Again...Ha!"

To Naruto, it sounded like someone was being trained. The trainer had a male voice while the trainee had a female voice. He recognized the male voice to be Neji and the female voice had to be-

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay put," Hanabi told Naruto. She had noticed him since her Byakugan was currently um turned on.

"No, I don't remember you saying anything like that," Naruto said putting his hand to his chin and looking towards the ceiling. This was his current thinking pose.

"Uggh Whatever. Do what you want," Hanabi said slightly agitated. She was busy at the moment and bickering with him would just be a waste of time. Their little squabble had caused much amusement for Neji Hyuuga eventhough he didn't show it.

"Now we'll be working on control, motion and follow through, so deactivate your Byakugan," Neji stated returning to his usual serious yet stoic self.

"Hai!" Hanabi responded.

While they continued to train, Naruto decided to sit down and watch. He knew Neji was a skilled ninja, but to see him train someone and that someone being Hanabi, had made this little session very entertaining.

"So Neji what's up with you and your team?" Naruto asked.

"We are doing great Naruto-san," Neji said.

"And how's Lee-"

"You know I'm not so happy with the little stunt you pulled with my laundry. I had to wear my funeral clothes for a while. That attire had given me some unwanted attention. I'm still not completely confident going outside the compound. I've only ever gone out for team missions," Neji stated as he interrupted Naruto.

"Hey it was a harmless joke, c'mon. Besides they already gave me my punishment, so no hard feelings ne?" Naruto tried to reason.

"No, I guess not. I've heard about your punishment," Neji said as he looked back at Hanabi and smirked. She may respect some Hyuugas and she was self disciplined, sort of, but he knew she wasn't a bundle of joy to be around.

"Instead of sitting there and barking, you should go make me a sandwich," Hanabi said.

"Eh You want a sammich right now? But you're training," Naruto stated getting an annoying tick on his forehead.

"He's right Hanabi. Focus on your training," Neji stated making her pout.

"Excuse me, Naruto-san?" Someone had politely called out Naruto's name. Naruto being who he was, was not going to get used to all the formalities he would receive from the Hyuugas.

"Um yeah that's me. What can I do for you um?" Naruto asked

"My name is Toka and I was wondering if you could help me with something," the female known as Toka said. (Didn't bother looking for a meaning for her name either so its just a name)

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do-"

"Then you can make me a sandwich-"

"Lets go over there to talk. Wouldn't want to interrupt their training. After all, training is important in order to protect yourself, and more importantly others," Naruto said in a matter of fact kind of tone.

"Wise words Naruto. Very wise," She giggled earning an angered pout from Hanabi.

"Ok So what do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Um You see... um.. well I... um,-"

'_*Gasp* Does she like me. Oh wow um shit how do I put her down gently? I couldn't possibly have her as a girlfriend,... could I?'_ Naruto thought rushing through all sorts of assumptions.

"I um I'm Shiko's girlfriend and I don't know how to push him to go beyond holding hands. I just need some advice and I couldn't possibly tell any of the other clan members. They'd laugh or think I was weak," Toka said.

"And how would I help?" Naruto asked his stress completely vanishing once he knew she didn't like him, but a lingering feeling of disappointment had still remained.

"Well I saw you two talking and he was smiling. He usually doesn't smile to anyone he isn't close to and you two seemed to have hit it off somehow. I was wondering if you could ask him about me," Toka said hopefully. Her eyes as pupil-less as they were still showed a bit of fear of rejection.

"I thought you wanted advice, what happened to that?" He asked.

"When I said advice I meant if you could do me a favor," She said.

"Huh?" he responded confused. Girls are weird, but he still liked them.

"Could you please ask him about me," She pleaded.

"Um I don't know if I can do that. I barely know you and it's kind of an odd request, don't you think?" Naruto asked.

"I know it's not the most appropriate thing to ask but could you please, please oh I don't know nudge him in _that_ direction?" she asked.

"I-I'll see what I can do, no promises though. I just don't feel comfortable doing this, but it's the only thing that I can picture as a mission right now so I'll give it a shot," he said seeing the girl brighten up after he spoke. She promptly left with a barely noticeable skip in her step.

'_She's probably never skipped before, heheh these Hyugas are way to uptight. So this is Shiko's girlfriend, huh? The guy is a smartass even smarter still to find someone like her, She seems like a nice person and she's kinda cute too, makes me kinda jealous..., that friggin jerk,'_ Naruto thought.

"Time to explore the rest of this place. Don't wanna get lost in the future," Naruto said out loud.

"Do you make it a habit to talk to yourself?"

"Shiko! Hey you're just the guy I wanted to see," Naruto said with his hands behind his head.

"And with what may I assist you with?" Shiko asked.

"Umm You wouldn't happen to know Toka, would you?" Naruto started.

'_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. How the hell do I ask him? What do I even ask him? Aww Man, this is ending up like most missions I do. I bet Kakashi-sensei would know what to say. With him reading pervy sage's books all the time, he's gotta know something. That's it! the orange book!'_ Naruto thought, a bright smile reached its way onto his face at the brilliance he had just come up with.

"Yeah I know Toka. She is my girlfriend. Why do you ask Naruto-san?" Shiko asked a new emotion had found its way within him. Naruto's smile didn't help.

_'Oh fuck, I probably should have thought of the book before I had the talk with Shiko,_' Naruto mentally face palmed himself. What was he going to do now? He had no way of even knowing how to start.

'_So the birds and the bees huh? No that probably won't work,' _He couldn't just start like that.

"Is there something you want to know about my girlfriend? Naruto-san?" Shiko asked dangerously with a hint of accusation.

"No, no. I was just um oh damn this is just weird. How can the Hyuuga clan be so sheltered?" Naruto asked out loud.

"Sheltered? From what?" Shiko asked.

"Um," Was the only intelligent word he could come up with as he looked for a way to speak. Then he noticed Toka out of the corner of his eye. She came walking towards the two but it didn't seem like she wanted to be seen. She was about to sneak past when Shiko had suddenly called out to her.

"Toka-chan. How are you doing?" Shiko asked. Naruto noticed how Shiko's face suddenly brightened up and the tension that had filled the awkward situation had disappeared if only slightly.

"Um yeah we were just talking about you," Naruto said. And now Toka had mentally face palmed herself. She didn't know what Naruto was planning but she was having her doubts.

"Oh? What about me?" Toka asked.

"I was just telling Shiko here how I had just met you a while ago," Naruto said suddenly remembering what Toka had said

'..._please, please oh I don't know nudge him in that direction,' _

Shiko was directly in front of Toka so he nudged Shiko ever so lightly.

"He mentioned your name, but- mmph," Shiko had been rudely shoved into Toka. Their lips pressed together. Each of them could feel their own heat rising. Their cheeks ware flushed with a red tint. A great happiness had filled both of their bodies. Then they reacted. Their lips began to move on their own. Before they could take it any further, Naruto had voiced his presence.

"Ahem, heheh," Naruto chuckled as he cleared his throat. They both separated for the moment. An obvious lingering heat was still evident on their faces. They wanted to be alone and Naruto wasn't clueless enough not to notice this fact. He was able to teach them something new, something that would make Jiraiya proud.

"Sooooo..." Toka was trying to find a way out of this situation and into a private situation with Shiko.

"Yeah I'm gonna go now. Hanabi might get cranky if I don't go back soon," Naruto said before turning around and heading back to Hanabi's training.

"Good luck Naruto-kun/san" Said Shiko and Toka in unison. And oh how he would need that luck. Shiko had grabbed Toka's hand and pulled her away quickly. She was definitely giddy about the sudden action and excited about what Shiko had planned or wanted.

* * *

**_With Naruto... _**

He was going to make a quick detour before he went back to Hanabi. He went through several halls and houses and apartments, familiarizing the territory, memorizing an imaginary map in his mind. He made his way back to the main branch's house.

Naruto looked for the fridge and some bread. He got the peanut butter and he found some jam. Spread both of them on two slices of bread and cut it diagonally then he put the PB and J sandwich on a plate. He looked for some sugar, ice and some lemon. He made lemonade and poured some in a cup. (Teehee i got it right this time)

Reaching the training grounds of the compound she could see Neji, but he couldn't see Hanabi. Upon getting a closer look he noticed Hanabi. He looked at the exhausted and sweaty Hanabi who was on the floor on her back panting, her chest rising with each breath. Naruto knew she didn't want to see him at the moment and she had been so mean to him. So he did the only thing he thought was appropriate . He became a nice jerk.

He placed the side of the ice cold lemonade filled cup on the side of her cheek witch caused her to sit strait up.

"Kyaah! What do you think you're doing you stupid dog?" Hanabi asked/yelled at him.

"Here," Naruto said handing her the cup of lemonade and the plate of the PB and J sandwich. She looked at him surprised. She pouted and looked away. He was being so kind to her after all she had done.

"Thank you," Hanabi said barely audible.

"So how was training?" Naruto asked.

"There was progress," Neji stated looking at Hanabi.

"Hear that Hanabi, you're getting better... at what ever it is you were trying to get better at," Naruto said a little confused.

"Th-th-thank you," Hanabi stuttered out. She wasn't used to the praise. Everyone in the clan was vague with their praise or they did the opposite, saying things like "not good enough" or "there's room for improvement".

"Aww hey you're being nice to me," Naruto said.

"Don't get used to it, stupid dog," Hanabi stated back to her usual Hyuuga stoic attitude.

It wasn't much, but it was a start. He had broken through to her like he did with her dad, her cousin Neji, and countless others. It was a start.

* * *

**End... for now.**

**Check187: So thoughts, grammar corrections, or concerns? Review and I will answer or conversate with you. =P **

**I've decided this will be a NarutoxHanabi fic. No others. Sorry to those hopeful about other girls. **

**Until next time. Live long and pervy. It's more fun that way. (^-^)**


End file.
